


Such an Uncommon Kindness

by HighlandYorkie



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlandYorkie/pseuds/HighlandYorkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Sebastian Moran receives help from the most unlikely of people</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such an Uncommon Kindness

"Why are you doing this?" Colonel Moran asked as he looked up at the lady that was tending to the wounds on his face and neck.  
  
"Why am I what Colonel?" Mrs Watson replied  
  
"Helping me when you could and probably should be shouting for that husband of yours" Colonel Moran snarled back, his distaste for Dr John Watson plainly obvious.  
  
"You need it and I would never refuse to help anyone and it is no use shouting for John because he isn't here, as you are aware considering you probably saw him leave"  
  
Colonel Moran tried his best to look fierce but too many months of chasing a ghost and wandering Europe penniless had for now at least dulled his claws  
  
"Ain't you afraid?" he finally whispered  
  
"Of you, I should be but I'm not" Mary replied coolly a warm smile crossed her face.  
  
"I don't want your pity lady" Moran growled as he tried to stand, only to have Mrs John Watson place a hand on his rag covered shoulder  
  
"Stay and at least eat, perhaps you would like a bath and I'm sure John has some clothes that could fit you"  
  
"More bleeding charity" Moran spat  
  
A comment and action that earned him a slap across the face  
  
"How dare you, I'm helping you because that is what people should do for each other.  I don't care who you are or what you have done in this world...I was brought up a good Christian woman and you sir are intolerable"  
  
Moran lent on the table as he pulled himself to his feet, his face crimson..not from her blow but from the shame that he now felt.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was rude" he started to cross the kitchen "Thank you...I'll be going, you have nothing to fear from me miss"  
  
Mary Watson, stood in silence shocked as much by her own outburst as by the sudden change in Colonel Moran, the man was practically timid.  
  
"My mother didn't bring me up to be ungrateful, again I'm sorry for" he continued in a whisper.  
  
"Sorry for what?" Mary interrupted "Being you, a product of the Army and the people you have associated with"  
  
Moran glared at Mrs Watson and for a second she felt a touch of fear.  
  
"It wasn't the Army or the Professor who made me like this"  
  
"Your father?"  Mary offered as she looked at the Colonel with kind eyes, a kindness that Sebastian had not seen for far too long.  
  
He nodded but avoided looking at Mary, memories of his mother tending to him when he was hurt was threatening to bring him to his knees.  
  
"Please sit down, the maids are away" Mary paused "I've cooked a ham and there is some chicken if you care to eat.  You look like you have eaten well for some time"  
  
Not giving Moran a chance to refuse or bolt Mrs Watson, took him gently by the arm and led him back to the table.  
  
"I don't remember the last time I had a proper meal, got no money and everyone doesn't care to see my face" he looked into her pale blue eyes and for the first time in ages felt like smiling  
  
"All except you, that is"  
  
"Well, I can't really see your face can I Colonel..it's hidden behind all that muck"  
  
Moran blushed even harder and spitting in his hand he tried to wipe the grime off his face with what remained of his sleeve.  
  
Mary Watson laughed, and her voice was pure and so refreshing to his ears.  
  
"Oh dear, I think you would stand a better chance of cleaning yourself up if you doused yourself in mud" she said in between chuckles as she pointed to the sink in the scullery  
  
"You can use that and I'll go fetch you some clean clothes"  
  
"But won't the doctor complain"  
  
"Not once I tell him, it was for a good cause"  
  
Waiting until Mary had vanished from view Moran toyed with the idea of just leaving but the smell of the cooked food did appeal plus she wasn't offering him pity just a touch of sympathy.  
  
But then she had from the first night she had spotted him huddled across the street, it had been snowing and while the fire and thirst for revenge burned deep within, the second that she walked over and had given him a worn but still serviceable blanket he had known that come what may his desire to avenge the Professor could and would never include her.   
  
For over five weeks he had kept watch over their townhouse, shifting his viewpoint so not to raise any alarm or suspicion, only no matter where he tried to hide it seemed that she would always find him.  
  
So they played a game of their own, he remained in the shadows watching.  While she would often leave little scraps of food and water.  One night she had even left him a cup of coco.  
  
He had watched on in silence as the good doctor early one morning had tried to stop her from leaving the house with a tiny bundle of something in her hands.  
  
"It's for the tramp" she had explained to her husband while trying to maneuver him back indoors thus shielding the Colonel from the doctors prying eyes.  
  
"I'll get a constable" Moran had heard him reply to her. "We can't be having vagrants on this street, it's not safe"  
  
He didn't see her again for seven long and lonely days.  
  
What he had not expected though was to find Mrs Mary Watson stood before him one rather wet and very cold morning with a determined look that said, you will do as I say and without question.  
  
And like a lost child he had followed her meekly, while his fevered mind screamed out to him, that this was the chance he had been waiting for..he could have his revenge, only Moran had never really cared for harming or killing women.  
  
As he walked into the scullery he stripped off his torn jacket and raggedy shirt, then filling the sink with water he started to wash himself.  
  
Or was it a cleanse, it felt more like he was cleansing his mind and even his soul.  
  
Humming filtered down through the floors and he smiled as he closed his eyes and just stood listening.  Finally he began to understand how a man like Doctor John Watson could fall for such an enchanting creature as Mary Morstan.  
  
"Are you feeling all right Colonel Moran?"  
  
She had found him stood half naked with his face flushed for all the wrong reasons and in instinct he plunged his head into the water trying to avoid her gaze.  
  
"What are you doing?" there was a touch of concern and panic in her voice as she pulled him out of the water by the hair.  
  
"I, I don't know" he mumbled as he shivered, water dripping everywhere.  
  
Grabbing a towel Mary began to dry Colonel Moran's back and shoulders, while he just stood frozen, his eyes half closed as a look of peace crossed his usually troubled features.  
  
"You are quite the handsome man underneath all that dirt"  
  
"They'll hang me you know, once they get their hands on me"  
  
"Why what have you done?" Mary asked as she dried his hair  
  
"As if you don't know"  
  
"Okay then" Mary paused "What have you done that they have proof for"  
  
Moran chuckled  
  
"You are a sly one Mrs Watson"  
  
Mary stood before him and shook her head.  
  
"Not really, just practical minded like my mother" she smiled as went to dry his chest.  
  
Sebastian spoke softly, "I'll do that" and as he reached to take the towel from her, their hands brushed for the briefest of moments causing them both to pause.  
  
"I should go" Moran whispered, his eyes fixed on hers.  
  
"I have the shirt and jacket you can have, I'm afraid his trousers would be too big for you"  
  
Mary turned, picked up the small bundle of clothes and offered them to Colonel Moran, who finally tore his eyes away from hers only to now gaze at her delicate hands.  
  
"Thank you Mary, for showing me such an uncommon kindness"  
  
Taking the clothes from her, Colonel Sebastian Moran lent forward and placed the tenderest of kisses on the corner of her mouth  
  
Mary closed her eyes and bit her lip as his mouth left hers, the brush of his unkempt beard made her tingle and her own cheeks took on a reddish glow.  
  
"I'll get you that food" she mumbled as she wandering into the kitchen "You can take it with you"


End file.
